The return of Slade
by Randomized Story Author
Summary: Slade returns and joins the titans? Read and Review please. Rated M to be really safe.
1. Chapter 1

Wee new fic yeah finally. Umm anyways this involves Slade returning but is he friend or foe?

**Chapter 1**

The alarm sounded at titan's tower forcing them into action they arrived quickly to find Slade standing there in the open as though nothing was wrong. Robin immediately charged at Slade while the others stood paralyzed by an unknown force, Robin went to hit Slade but was easily dodged over and over again. "Come now Robin, did you really think I would be weaker now?" Slade asked as he hit Robin with a round house kick to the stomach making him fall back breathless. "If anything I'm stronger." Slade said before disappearing.

As the titans returned to their tower within an hour the alarm sounded again, the titans went into action to find Slade _again. _Slade laughed as Robin charged in with his Bo Staff attacking viciously while Slade dodged with ease, Robin couldn't even touch Slade while the others were again paralyzed. "Robin you're so fun to toy with, but now is not the time for games." Slade said before finishing off Robin with a quick two punch's to the boy wonders face. "Give it up you're nothing." Slade said before vanishing yet again.

This time when the titans got back it took only forty-five minutes for the alarm to go off, they went again it was Slade. "Foolish titans I thought you would've given up by now." Slade said, but something was different the other titans charged to sonic cannon, Robins staff, starbolt's everything they threw at him, he dodged as if it was nothing keeping his hands behind his back the whole time. "How do you manage to dodge every attack we make?" Robin asked in anger as he swung faster with less coordination. "I know you inside out. There is no way to beat me." Slade said before doing a flip to dodge Cyborg's sonic cannon as he kicked the boy wonders face hard enough to throw him into a wall. As Slade landed he ran for the others, dodging everything they used to stop him with, he then quickly took them all out with two punches's each. "Titans you are truly worthless." Slade said before vanishing again.

The titans soon got back as Robin called a meeting. "I don't know how Slade is beating us; it's as if he knows our every move." Robin said angrily. A new voice soon spoke up. "Perhaps if the old moves don't work you should get some new ones." The voice said. "Who are you?" Robin asked as all the titans looked around to find Red X in the doorway. (New Red X he is now a character made by me in Red X suit A/N) "Red X." Robin said looking at the man slowly step forward. "I found some information on Slade thought you might like to hear it." Red X said with a slight laugh. "What is it?" Robin asked suspicious as to how he got here and why he was helping them. "This isn't your old Slade some new guy trying to take the reputation only he seems to be a lot better." Red X replied. (New Slade as well A/N) "And that helps us how?" Robin asked. "You're using newer better moves he's seen before use the ones you used against the old Slade and he should fall." Red X said before vanishing into the shadows in the corner of the room.

"Well then that's the plan." Robin said before the alarm went off, the titans rushed to the scene to find none other than Slade. "Slade you're going down." Robin said as he attacked the same way he did against the real Slade, though it was still dodged and he was hit painfully in the stomach by a round house kick. "Foolish Robin, you have no idea how good I am but then again you never will." Slade said before looking at the rest of the team. "I want to join the teen titans." Slade said before removing his mask to show a teenagers cocky smile. "You want to join the titans?" Cyborg asked confused. "Yeah I do, got a problem with that? You have to admit I'm good I mean I schooled all of you thrice." Slade said smiling. "You can join the titans if you can beat me." Robin said as he stood up, he then went to punch Slade right in the face. Slade ducked and nailed Robin in the stomach with a kick forcing him to fall backward. "You were saying?" Slade asked sarcastically.

Two new people and Slade joining the titan's wow (Just to clear it up I started this because I am slightly bored of the goody two shoes act I wanted an overconfident sarcastic jerk who was just uber and that is neo Slade) read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Well time to continue and see what happens to Slade and the titans.

**Chapter 2**

After Slade easily beat Robin, the titans let him join. As they returned to the tower Slade quickly found one of the free rooms and decorated it with black paint, as Robin called a meeting of the original titans. "I'm not sure we can trust this guy." Robin said. "Well you have to admit he is good, and with him on our side we shouldn't have any problem keeping the city safe." Cyborg stated as all titans except Robin agreed with him. "How can you say that? we were fine without him." Robin said angrily. "You're just upset because he beat you without even breaking a sweat." Cyborg stated as most of the titans agreed again.

Slade soon made himself at home in his new room as he smiled behind his mask. "I'm part of the teen titans; I might even be leader soon." Slade said to himself. Robin walked away from the meeting angry, his position as leader was being challenged. "Well I guess this meeting is over." Cyborg said as he got up and left, the rest of the titans soon departed to their respective rooms. Raven however visited their new member who gladly let her in his room. "Why are you here?" Raven asked wanting to make sure nothing like Terra ever happened again. "I'm here to be part of the titans, I mean I'm better than you all you should be glad I'm not evil." Slade replied laughing.

"If you're not evil why are you wearing an outfit like Slade's, and calling yourself Slade?" Raven asked. "I knew you'd take me more seriously if I was a well known villain, it made you run even though I did nothing wrong." Slade replied with another laugh. "So now that you're a member are you going to ditch the Slade persona?" Raven asked. "You know you ask a lot of questions, but no I'm not." Slade replied slightly angry from the questions. Raven left after he answered slightly annoyed by it. "Like I care what they think, I'm here for free food and stay." Slade laughed with each word, as he sat on his bed looking at his dark room lighted by only one blue light bulb.

Raven meditated in her room until she heard her door open, quickly opening her eyes to see the intruder, only to find Slade his back to her now closed door. "You know if you're going to have a password for a lock you should make it something harder than that." Slade said with a laugh. "How dare you come in my room." Raven said before she tried to blast him with black energy, he easily dodged. "Come on Raven you know you can't hurt me." Slade said before doing a flip and landing right in front of her, looking right into her eyes barely two inches from her face. "Leave my room now." Raven said as she went to slap him, he grabbed her wrist. "Fine just have a better password next time." Slade said before letting go of Raven's wrist and leaving.

Slade was bored so he went to the roof to find Robin standing looking at the sunset. "So when do I become leader?" Slade asked as he took a step forward. "You'll never be leader and if that's what you're expecting you're a fool." Robin replied as he turned around. "Oh come now Robin, I'm all around better than you, I'm faster stronger and hell you're teammates like me better." Slade said trying to get into Robin's head. "You may be stronger and faster but there is no way the team will accept you as leader." Robin yelled as he went to punch Slade, Slade quickly grabbed his wrist throwing him into the door that lead inside the tower. "Robin you're nothing." Slade said as he grinned behind his mask. Robin stood up quickly and tried to hit Slade again, Slade grabbed his throat this time holding him nearly a foot above ground. "Get over it Robin, you are nothing." Slade said before dropping Robin to the ground and leaving.

Slade went to his room as he took the mask off as he laughed. Slade soon had some water from a month old bottle he had brought with him when he joined the titans. Slade then put his mask on again before leaving his room to the main room, as he saw Beast boy and Cyborg playing gamestation while Starfire was cooking.

Slade walked in and to where Starfire was. "So Starfire what are you cooking?" Slade asked. "Happy pudding would you like some?" Starfire asked as she pulled it out of the oven. "Sure it sounds good." Slade said before removing his mask to eat. When Starfire saw his face, it looked beaten though he wore a mask like Robin under his real one. Slade tried some of the happy pudding as he smiled after swallowing, while Beast boy and Cyborg saw in horror they were amazed when after he swallowed he asked Starfire if he could have more.

Slade had nearly half the batch in a bowl he quickly devoured it all, after he wiped his mouth on a napkin he put on his real mask as he stood up and walked over to Starfire. "That was a really good pudding; thanks for letting me have some." Slade said before leaving the room. Starfire smiled at the fact someone loved her cooking, she soon started to read from a tameranian cook book she had. Slade smiled behind his mask as he went to Raven's room, easily getting in by guessing the new password. Slade looked around but Raven wasn't there so he went to the book shelf and started looking at all the titles.

Slade kept looking until he heard the pass key being typed on, when he hid in the shadows in the corner, without much trouble he made himself near invisible. Raven was returning from a shower, she was wearing a long blue tower on her body and wrapped around her hair was a smaller version. Raven looked around to make sure Slade hadn't snuck in, she didn't see him but he was there. Raven then dropped the towels as she went to her closet to find a uniform to change into. Slade was still hidden in shadow as he saw everything.

Raven changed into her uniform, she then started meditating on her bed. Slade snuck in the shadows out of the room; luckily Raven was to into meditating to hear the door open and close. After Slade was out he breathed deeply, before going back in. Slade walked up to Raven, as he accidentally tripped over something and fell on his face. Raven came out of meditation as she glared at Slade. Slade stood up as he looked at Raven smiling behind his mask. "Why do you sneak into my room? Go sneak into somebody else's room." Raven asked Slade. "I like you the best." Slade replied as he did the same flip as before landing in front of Raven, taking off his mask before putting his face close to hers. "Get...get away from me." Raven said annoyed.

"You don't really want me to, do you?" Slade asked. /What's going on I want him to leave... don't I? Why am I doubting what I just said.../ Raven's thoughts were racing after Slade took off the only mask he had left on, as she looked into his eyes, they didn't look like a jerk's eyes they looked like he cared but how could he. "I...I...I'm not sure." Raven replied before she could even think again. "You know you're really beautiful when you're confused." Slade said as he smiled at her.

"Umm..." Raven was confused, what was she feeling, it felt like love but how could she love even if he isn't the real one, how could she love Slade. Slade continued smiling at Raven, he leaned in and kissed Raven. /Is he really kissing me... am I really enjoying it.../ Raven's thoughts raced as Slade kissed her. Slade pulled back after around a minute, as he looked at her with a smile. Raven looked at him she was somewhat stunned. Slade put back on his two masks as he walked toward the door. "You really are beautiful." Slade said, before leaving the stunned Raven.

Wow I wasn't exactly planning this, but it works. Read and review please tell me what you think of it. Tell me what I should put my story fiction rating at; please I'll have it at M unless someone says it can be T well okay thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Time to continue I guess

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, I own this story

**Chapter 3**

Slade walked up to the roof and looked at the moon and sighed. Slade stood there in silence looking at the moon. Slade heard the alarm go off as he ran down to the main room to find all the titans together. "Let's go." Robin said and with that the titans were off. They got to the destination in a few minutes to find Cinderblock breaking into the bank with Dr. Light. "Looks easy I should be able to handle them on my own." Slade said as he charged in recklessly. "Titans go!" Robin yelled as all the titans went in. Slade fought Dr. Light one on one, he dodged all dr. lights attacks as though they were nothing, and finally Slade knocked him out with a swift kick.

Slade then moved to Cinderblock who everyone else was already attacking. Slade jumped on Cinderblocks back, as he delivered eight swift and powerful kicks making Cinderblock fall. "Like I said they were easy." Slade said obnoxiously. The titans returned to the tower, as Slade went to the roof, Raven followed. "Why did you...kiss me?" Raven asked looking at Slade. "Why do you ask?" Slade asked in reply. "Tell me now." Raven demanded as she looked at the masked teenager. "Why should I?" Slade asked obnoxiously.

"You're beginning to annoy me, tell me right now!" Raven demanded very irritated over how he was acting. "I'm sorry I'm annoying you, I was just wondering why you wanted to know." Slade replied as he spun around to look at Raven. "That doesn't answer my question." Raven said now fully enraged. "I know it doesn't that's why I said it." Slade said obnoxious as usual, he then started walking towards Raven. "Just answer my question." Raven said as she took a step back. "I'm sorry I can't do that." Slade said as he took off his masks. "Why not? You shouldn't kiss someone then not explain why you did." Raven asked as she took another step back. Slade walked up putting his face close to Raven's, as he pulled her closer to him, after dropping his masks, he kissed her again.

This time Raven wasn't caught off guard, however she didn't fight back either, she kissed him back instead, and put her arms around him. Slade had his arms on her back, holding her close to him, as they kissed. They pulled away after a few minutes for air, as Slade smiled at Raven. "I kissed you because I love you." Slade said as he looked at Raven. (Wow that was a surprising twist...maybe, tell me if you saw that a mile away please A/N) Raven was surprised; such an obnoxious jerk was actually pretty nice.

Raven looked at the unmasked Slade, as she saw his face looked beaten. /He looks kind of nice without that mask of his on, wait what am I thinking, how could I like him, he's so obnoxious/ Slade pulled his masks up as he put them on, he then walked toward the door but stopped next to Raven. "You're beautiful Raven, never let anyone tell you differently." Slade said before going inside leaving Raven on the roof. /He's so ... sweet, he's obnoxious sometimes but maybe deep down... no you can't think this, it is impossible to like him... isn't it/ Raven wondered about that the rest of the night as she hid herself in her room.

Slade snuck into Raven's room a few hours after their talk, finding out she left the old password on. "Why are you here?" Raven asked meditating over her bed. "I wanted to see you." Slade said as he took a step forward. "Go away now, before I call the others." Raven commanded, Slade didn't listen he just kept walking towards Raven. "What's wrong Raven?" Slade asked. "You're breaking into my room, my private space." Raven said as she opened her eyes, to see his masks were off.

Slade smile as he took a step closer looking at the beautiful Raven. "Why are you're masks off?" Raven asked, knowing they were only off when he kissed her. "You worry too much Raven don't worry I just came by to say hi." Slade said before going to the door. "You're so funny Raven." Slade said before leaving, Slade headed towards his room putting his masks back on, then to the kitchen to find Starfire cooking. "So what masterpiece are you cooking now Starfire?" Slade asked as he walked over to her. "Something new called gabrolk pudding." Starfire said pulling a pan full out of the oven, then pouring it into two bowls. (Random name so if it means something in some other language, I'm sorry A/N) "So why do you have two bowls?" Slade asked hoping one was for him. Starfire put a spoon in the bigger bowl and handed it to Slade.

"It's for you friend Slade." Starfire said, as Slade put the bowl on the table. "Thanks Starfire." Slade said before he removed his first mask, he then started eating the so called gabrolk pudding. Slade finished all of this mystery pudding as well, as he smiled putting back on his mask. "Better than the last one Starfire you're a great cook." Slade said before he went to his room.

"Starfire's a great cook I don't know why no one else eats her puddings." Slade said to himself as he looked at his room filled with shadows. Slade thought of Raven, and how he loved annoying her, she just looked so beautiful when irritated, he couldn't stop himself. The next day Slade snuck into Raven's room to find her meditating. "Hey Raven." Slade said as he walked up to her. Raven just meditated, hoping if she ignored him he'd go away. "Hmm, ignoring me to get me to go away huh. Well it won't work." Slade said as he removed his masks as they went into a small chamber on his belt. (They like compact themselves I guess A/N) Raven continued meditating, having to use all her will to ignore him.

Slade smiled as he kissed Raven, she wasn't surprised by him kissing her, she was surprised by how much she was enjoying it, and she kissed him back with passion as his tongue wiggled its way inside her mouth. Slade kissed her as their tongues tackled each other for dominance. Pulling away only to breathe, Slade kissed her again soon with the same results. They kept kissing, until finally Raven pushed him away.

"Go away." Raven said to Slade. "What afraid you'll enjoy yourself like the past eleven times?" Slade asked. "Just go away." Raven said scared of how she felt towards him. "Okay then, I'll leave." Slade said as he put his masks on and left her room. /I can't believe I did that, how could I be so stupid, now I might never get rid of him. But do I really want him to go/ Raven pondered at that for hours.

Wow they kiss a lot, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review telling me what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken me so long, it's just I worried if I got back to work on this project that my computer would die again, I really hope it doesn't, but anyways I'm going to try and make this story long, but still enjoyable. Be warned though, this chapter will have a lot of fighting, I'm guessing all action fan's just screamed in excitement, ha, well enjoy.

Disclaimer: Bla bla bla, don't own teen titans, bla bla bla, keep whatever rights I can to this story and characters made by me bla bla bla

Chapter 4 

Slade sighed as he walked towards his own room, he was thinking of how to get Raven to enjoy herself, instead of pushing him away. /Perhaps I should just keep on this path, I can tell she likes it for the most part, but part of her doesn't, this is a nuisance/ Slade thought to himself. But he was ambushed by a shadow person, that was far more skilled than he was in combat, Slade was captured easily by this skilled shadow.

When Slade awoke, he was in what looked like a hospital room only darker. "You're finally awake." A shadow said. "Where am I?" Slade asked, trying not to sound hostile. "You're in the medical facility of the real Slade's evil center." The shadow replied. (Now there are two Slade's making writing this hard, so the villain Slade will be called Deathstroke like in the comics, that is how this will be dealt with A/N) "So what's stopping me from slaughtering you right now?" Slade asked.

"The fact that I could easily kill you, and that there are nearly thirty guards in this room alone." The shadow said with a laugh. "Hmm." Slade said as he looked around carefully, taking notes of where the shadow guards were. (They're acting like ordinary shadows, but pay enough attention and you can figure out which ones are ordinary and which ones are living A/N) Slade began planning his escape, when Deathstroke came in.

"So you're the person who stole my identity, I doubt you can live up to it though." Deathstroke said. "I'm better than you, I'm sure of that." Slade said as he stood up. (He was in a hospital bed A/N) "I'd like to judge that myself." Deathstroke said with a laugh. "Fine then." Slade said as he jumped up throwing a fast kick at Deathstroke's face, but was caught in midair and thrown into the wall.

"That was pitiful, how dare you insult me like that." Deathstroke spoke with anger. /Oh crap, this guy is better than I thought, I'll have to actually work to beat him. / Slade thought to himself as he stood up, throwing a punch with his right hand, which was easily dodged by Deathstroke, who then dealt a painfully strong kick to Slade's face. "Damn it, you're pretty good." Slade spoke with pain; he was having trouble standing after that kick.

"I wish I could say the same about you, but that would be a pure lie." Deathstroke said mockingly. Slade threw a fast barrage of punches that were all blocked by Deathstroke, who laughed at the feeble attack and threw a faster and stronger version of it at Slade. Slade was pushed into the wall as the punches smashed into his body, he wouldn't be able to take much more.

"Come now Slade, you're better than this, or at least you should be, I'm even going easy on you, be glad I am." Deathstroke yelled as he kept smashing his fists into Slade. /There's got to be a way to win, something I'm just not seeing, wait a minute I've got it. / Slade thought to himself with a smile, as he awaited the next. Deathstroke took a half second break every thirty punches, and at that break Slade threw a kick with every ounce of power he could muster, into Deathstroke's face.

Deathstroke's mask cracked as he was thrown back, Slade smiled behind his mask at how well that worked. "That was a good attack, but I'm guessing you used quite a lot of power in it, meaning you'll need to wait until you can make another attack that strong." Deathstroke said calmly as he stood up. /Oh crap, I was expecting a few more seconds before he got up, better make a run for it and hope for the best. / Slade thought to himself as he dashed out the room trying to find an exit.

"You won't escape me." Deathstroke called as he ran after Slade. /Got to get away from him, if I can get a minute of rest than he'll have lost, I'm sure of it. / Slade thought to himself as five shadows surrounded him. "We won't let you escape." The shadows said in unison as they threw slow yet powerful punches. Slade dodged them as he pulled two of the shadows closer to each other, making them hit the other shadow, Slade smiled as he used the shadows against themselves.

Slade smiled as he knocked the last one out with a hard kick to the stomach, but Deathstroke caught up at that moment. "Very good Slade, I wonder if you could take down a hundred of them at once, like I did to take control of them." Deathstroke said laughing. "You shouldn't be laughing right now, I've got a special ability that will destroy you." Slade spoke with courage.

"What move could possibly beat me?" Deathstroke asked. "This one." Slade said throwing an extremely fast punch at Deathstroke's face, which caught him off guard. Deathstroke managed to stay standing, but was wavering from the pain. Slade then threw a powerful kick to Deathstroke's temple, smashing him to the ground.

Slade then ran off, needing to escape, having to get back to the titans. "Hmm quite good, I might have to turn this mechanical body up higher than twenty-five percent next time." Deathstroke said laughing. Slade found an odd lab, as he stepped on a pad that teleported him to his room in titans tower. "Ouch." Slade said before he fell asleep.

Slade woke up at five a.m. surrounded by the shadow people. "We must destroy you." They said as they went to attack. Slade rolled off of his mattress, landing on the ground as he brought his legs up into the faces of two shadows, as he jumped up landing on top of them. Slade quickly threw a roundhouse kick before any of the other shadows could move, as they all fell down. "Just like it should be." Slade said before the shadows disappeared.

Slade yawned as he left his room, as he walked to the kitchen hoping to find food. Slade smiled as he entered the kitchen, he saw a note that read 'Slade there is some leftover gabrolk pudding in the fridge, please help yourself –Starfire', Slade smiled as he took off his mask and began eating the odd pudding. Robin came out only a few minutes after Slade had finished his meal. "Where were you when the alarm sounded?" Robin asked angrily. "What are you talking about?" Slade asked.

"We had to go fight the hive five, they nearly beat us too." Robin said. "I was captured by Deathstroke, nearly killed by shadows and was trying to escape." Slade said calmly. "Yeah right, you better be there next time." Robin said as he went back to his own room. /I hope I'm alive to see the next time. / Slade thought to himself as he sighed.

Slade got up and went to leave the tower, going to waste a few hours in town, when some old guy in a business suit stopped him. "Who are you?" Slade asked. "I am Mastermind the assassin, I'm here to kill you." The man said as he dealt an unbelievably fast punch into Slade's stomach, forcing Slade back nearly a hundred feet. Before Slade could even realize it, Mastermind had got right up to him and dealt a kick to his face, which threw him into the wall.

"You need to learn to move." Mastermind said with a hardy laugh. "Get ready to see me move." Slade said as he got up and ran at Mastermind, Mastermind laughed and dealt a lightning fast kick to Slade's stomach throwing him back into the wall. "You moved, but too slow." Mastermind laughed as he threw punches at Slade's stomach, smashing him further and further into the wall.

Mastermind held Slade up by his throat, throwing punches at Slade's face. /I'm going to die by an old man's hand, this is not the way I thought I would go, but who cares. / Slade thought to himself as he tried to gather enough energy to fight back. Mastermind threw Slade across the room in anger. "I was promised a good fight, I hate people who don't challenge me, come on you used you're energies once before do it again now!" Mastermind yelled angrily.

"Energies, really I mean what the fuck are you talking about?" Slade asked as he stood up. "You're body's energy, you conjured up a strong attack with it against Deathstroke, how dare you insult me by not using it against me!" Mastermind screamed. /I did, wait that one attack I used was stronger than normally; maybe if I can do that again, I think I've got it. / Slade thought to himself as he unlocked the secret of powerful attacks.

"Thanks, I didn't quite understand why that attack was stronger than my others, now I do, and now you've lost." Slade said as he began to muster all his strength. "You may know, but you have no idea how to control it, it took me fifteen years to fully control my energy, it shall take you far longer than a mere minute!" Mastermind thunderously roared, as he ran towards Slade. Slade waited until Mastermind was but a few feet away, then threw an incredibly powerful punch with his right hand, Mastermind didn't catch it in time and was hit in the face.

Mastermind stood steady, but Slade delivered a punch with his left before Mastermind could recuperate from the first blow. Slade kept throwing powerful hits at Mastermind, making sure that they kept coming so that Mastermind couldn't fight back. Slade smiled as he was slowly gathering energy in his right leg, in a couple minutes he would strike Mastermind down. Then Mastermind threw a single punch that threw Slade through a wall.

Mastermind smiled just before being thrown back by black energy. Slade managed to stand up, his body wavering under the pressure of the attack, as Raven flew out to help him. "I guess you do like me?" Slade said with a hidden smile. Raven said nothing as she coated him in black energy that slowly rejuvenated him. "No matter what you do I will win." Mastermind said angrily as he ran at the two teenagers.

"Raven you have to run, this guy's tough as hell." Slade said as he prepared himself for the attack. Raven stayed where she was in between Slade and Mastermind, until she was pushed out of the way by Slade who said sorry before running into battle. Slade just prepared his finishing move, a powerful roundhouse kick, which he used after dodging Mastermind's punch, which also allowed him to knock him out. Slade passed out after winning, Raven took Mastermind to jail before taking Slade to his room, she thought of staying with him but knew it wouldn't be good to be there when he awoke.

That's all for chapter 4 I hope you liked it, please leave a review before you exit.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm glad this fic made it to a fifth chapter, I thought everyone would hate the entirety of the idea, but I guess you all proved me wrong, I hope you like this chapter just as much, and as a little gift to all you fans, I'll try to make this a good chapter.

Chapter 5 

Slade sat up as he looked around, no Mastermind and no Raven. "I guess we won…or someone else intervened…ah well." Slade said as he got up and stretched. /Should I go try and find out who Mastermind is and who he's working for or should I go see Raven…I think I'll go with the latter. / Slade thought as he left his room walking towards Raven's.

He opened the door walking in without any stealth involved, but Raven was meditating. As he walked closer three shadows came alive and attacked him, they were skilled but Slade had a trick up his sleeve, a powerful spin kick that obliterated the shadows. "What are you doing in my room?" Raven asked. "I wanted to ask you, why did you help me?" Slade questioned.

"You're my teammate, we're better off with you alive then dead right now." Raven replied calmly. "For a while there I thought I would just let myself die, please tell me, does it really matter to you if I live or die?" Slade asked. "I'm not sure yet." Raven replied, she truly was questioning whether she cared for the annoying boy. "Right now that's better than a no, thanks Raven." Slade said before leaving the girl's room.

Slade sighed as he walked to the computer room; Cyborg was playing a game on one of the computers. Slade calmly walked over and started using a computer, searching for any known data on Deathstroke and Mastermind. "So what are you up to Slade?" Cyborg asked, as he continued playing some sort of game and winning at it. "I was attacked by two different people, both of them challenged me with ease, I'm trying to find information on them, but it's no use." Slade replied.

"Hmm, well what are their names, maybe I can help?" Cyborg asked. "Mastermind and Deathstroke." Slade sighed, there was no information on them at all from where he was searching. "Deathstroke…but he's dead." Cyborg said. (The end does not exist in this timeline; instead some person defeated Trigon, that is all A/N) "Trust me, he's very much alive, he nearly killed me." Slade spoke with anger and worry, after all he was the most powerful titan, and he nearly died.

"Well Deathstroke is just plain powerful, that's all the info on him, Mastermind however is a legendary assassin known to be unarmed and dangerous." Cyborg smiled, hoping that helped. "He is a powerful fighter, there's no way I'll be able to survive at this rate." Slade sighed as he got up and left. The alarm sounded but moments later, the titans hurried to a building that was being robbed by a single man. When they got there, they were amazed to find Deathstroke and Mastermind.

"Hello titans." Deathstroke said calmly. "Deathstroke, you won't beat us, I can guarantee that." Slade spoke in anger; he would kill Deathstroke given the chance. "Ha, I'd like to see you try, I alone can destroy you, master Deathstroke is a hundred fold you're strength." Mastermind mocked. "Calm down, I just want to fight Slade, not much to ask, but still." Deathstroke said.

"I'll fight you one on one, but only if you agree to my conditions." Slade said, as he was fully ready to fight Deathstroke. "What are you're conditions?" Deathstroke asked. "You won't hurt my friends, that goes the same for Mastermind, I will fight you and my friends and Mastermind will watch as you die by my hand." Slade replied. "I'll agree to everything except for me losing, for I am much stronger than you." Deathstroke laughed.

"You'll be proved wrong." Slade said as he dashed at Deathstroke. "Come now you can't actually expect to win." Deathstroke called, as he moved at inhuman speeds at Slade, quickly getting to him as he threw a hundred powerful punches at Slade's face. Slade was thrown back and down as his first mask shattered, his second mask protecting what little identity he had. "I won't lose to you." Slade said as he stood up, being knocked down by a kick in between his breaths.

"I fought you last time at a mere quarter of my full power, you had trouble keeping up while using all you're power, you're a weakling." Deathstroke said as he stomped on Slade's stomach. "Slade will die." Mastermind laughed, thoroughly enjoying it. /I'm going to die, there is no other choice, I can barely breathe right now, everyone will die, most likely because of Deathstroke. / Slade thought to himself as someone began speaking to him mentally.

"I can help you, but at a great price." The voice said to Slade. "What is this price?" Slade asked the mental speaker. "You will give me you're soul, and in return you're real powers will be drawn out." The voice said. "Screw you." Slade replied before he came back into the real world, where his lungs were slowly being crushed.

Slade grew angrier and angrier as a voice kept telling him to kill Deathstroke it was overwhelming him. "I'm amazed at how easy this is, I can't believe you're not even fighting back." Deathstroke mocked. "Go to hell." Slade yelled as he threw Deathstroke off, suddenly filled with new power, wanting the voice to stop.

Slade ran at Deathstroke, throwing numerous punches at the villain, each one with more power and anger than the last. Anger filled Slade's being; the voice seemed to never end, speaking of destruction and pain. The voice hit a soft spot, saying if Deathstroke does not die Raven will you fool, the voice obviously knew Slade well.

Deathstroke turned his mechanical body's energy level up, now at a hundred percent Deathstroke thought he was sure to win; unfortunately Slade was just getting started. Slade kept throwing stronger and stronger punches, showing no fatigue at all. Filled with anger Slade no longer had control, his body was simply a weapon of destruction, nothing could stop him but the voice itself.

"How can you have this much strength?" Deathstroke questioned, as his metal body was slowly being destroyed. "I won't let you kill them!" Slade yelled as he kept attacking. Deathstroke know knew of what happened, filled with fear of Slade's ever growing strength, but knowing where it came from. "I'm going to kill you Deathstroke, the world will be better off because of it!" Slade yelled as he kept attacking.

"Enough of this!" Someone yelled as they knocked Slade to the ground. "Damn it, Neron already got to him, Mastermind it's time we take our leave." Deathstroke said as he and Mastermind vanished. The person who attacked Slade was none other than Red X, he was trying to keep Slade from obtaining any of the real power he could have.

"Red X, I'll kill you too if you get in my way." Slade screamed as he struggled to get free, but it was useless, Red X was too powerful. "Slade you have to calm down, you're getting worked up over nothing, trust me." Red X yelled, hoping to keep everyone safe, as the voice stopped from Red X's taunting. "What's going on?" Slade asked now free from the hypnotic voice.

I really hope you enjoyed that, it's a little dive into Slade's past, a little action, a little romance and a little guest appearance by Red X, who may have a large role next chapter. Please leave a review as they fuel me.


End file.
